saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
Sacred Implements of Basool
The Sacred Implements of Basool are the powerful relics attributed to him and Masalwawas, but do not appear to exist outside of those worlds. They each serve as his primary display of power, the second being the Hundred Manifested Attachments. Uddex Cotartos See Uddex Cotartos for more detailed information. "The book of all things." Domis Basool's personal relic. It explains all of the gods' secrets and implementations. With fragments of this book, men gain insight into the secrets of the universe, and even the dull giants come to recognize wisdom and knowledge. (they then become Opache Marmes - "Strong Warriors") Occasionally, pieces of the book fall into the world (Uddex Cotartos Fragments), and only devout Basool worshippers can discern them from the writings of madmen. It is said that no single being can possess the knowledge, and write a book of this caliber. Even if given the time of Aeons, no being can possess and write the values of infinity. The mystery of its creation is made possible with the Derubamesh Emanations, as explained in one of the myriad fragments of the book. Ferge Wurld Mavs "Anvil-World-Home" The great relic-world, which allows for the creations of many wonders. It is said that Basool created Ferge Wurld Mavs to spread the truth of Masalwawas as 'concrete' reality. This rocky globe consists of hundreds of relics; it is said that each cog on this sphere is a wonder in its own right. Anima Dannish "Soul (like that of) Dannish", the terrible threefold pagoda of Dannish, the wrathful punisher god. Created in ferge Wurld Mavs, with dragon's fire and the hammering of two other gods (Josh and Nic). The terrible weapon is capable of puncturing reality and channeling the full power of Dannis' Derubamesh Emanations. It is a drill-like implement, with a hundred koans of Dannish carved along it's spinning surface. When combined with the Derubamesh that emanates from Dannis' body, his existence is channeled at high power, ripping apart local space-time with his being. It's destroying power is so severe that it reveals a glimpse of the underlying truth of the world for all to see. (Masalwawas) The Resplendent Regalia of Ruz "Ruz" is an obscure, archaic name for the hundred-named god. However, the proof of this name's inherent power lies in this massive crest of Jemeb and Sewels l'Compressed that currently serves as the power source of Ferge Wurld Mavs. It is said that when he wore the Resplendent Regalia of Ruz, he shone with a hundred rainbow colors and had the world's blood course through him as if it were his own. Slesh Empevov "Sharpness of the Empevov", the great azure sword of Daniss, created with a bone of the Empevov and the prayers of a thousand faithful. It has the ability to grow to any size, at the whims of Daniss the Dark Angel. The Slesh Empevov is capable of cutting through anything he poses it against. The Slesh Empevov actually represents the infinite countenance of the god Daniss, and strikes with the endless mass of his greatness. The Prayers of his faithful are what made the forging of such an impossible blade possible. Aralor, the Cape of Safeman When Den'ð'r could not pass the trials at the world of QUAMET, he retreated to SAFEMAN and meditated for 99 days and nights. Eventually he created a cape that was washed in the waters of the flow-chart. He put it around himself, and the realm of SAFEMAN itself became his shield. Later, he bested the lords of QUAMET and resumed the writing of his Cotartos. Aralor means 'Crossing' - this is the secret to the mystery of its powers. The Jemeb Swerd of Denneth "The Jewel Sword of Denneth", the legendary dagger of Denneth. It was formed during the gods' travels through different worlds, and allows him to use their powers in unison. This was made after he created Aralor. It is a beautiful weapon made of Jemeb and Sewels l'Compressed. Bluch Bumul "Blood Bullet", is the Private Pistol of Pimpo. Bluch Bumul is actually a weapon of last resort, created by the god in case a mortal may need to defeat an opponent as strong as the titans he faced everyday. It seems like an ordinary pistol, but it destroys anything made of legend. Southevimana The personal mount of the hundred named god. It is a powerful scion's corpse, repurposed to that of a 'Vimana', an ancient flying space ship. It can travel a thousand leagues at full power. Opache Lamuche "Strong Spear", the personal weapon of the Bulgerien Teckuman. It is a a spear with a blade on each tip, and can be split to use the powers of electricity when all else fails. Den-Liner "Convoy of Den", A personal Enginebro commissioned by the god Den, created from a gigantic sea serpent. It allows him to transport Opache Marmes and Lemmen Bhuttens freely through Masalwawas and back.